Bunny in the Shadows
by Rambling Naiad
Summary: **on haitus**Her best friend was killed and it was all her fault. A horrible betrayal that destroyed her and lead another to kill her. Now, in her self made Purgatory, only the memories of the past can comfort or pain her. (Aurthor's own characters)
1. My Ultimate Death

Revised and Changed Beginning  
  
Bunny in the Shadows,  
  
By Naiad the Nymph  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Traitor."  
  
The whispered, hate-filled word echoed in to my ears. I recognized that voice automatically and I turned my head backwards, to glance at my friends walking away. They were talking and laughing, enjoying the beautiful night. Good, they are safe.  
  
It was late at night, around ten pm, and they had decided to see a movie. Tuxedo Kamen and the outer senshi were not with them; as always they left at the end of the battle. Everyone was happy. The world was finally at peace. Sailor Plato had come to them, after their final battle with Chaos, and told them that the war was over, darkness was gone, and the youmas, along with the gundams would never be seen again. Everyone now had a normal life until their destiny for Crystal Tokyo would be started. Everything was wonderful and I, I would never see this peaceful time.  
  
I turned my head back forward, towards my direction home. Why did I not go see the movie with them? Why did I have to be so damn tired? I continued to question my stupidity. The dream I had last night appeared in my thoughts. I recalled the beautiful glass rose that was in the center of my dream and how it had broken at the end; causing me to wake up in a few fallen tears. I knew what fate was coming to me and a small, silent sigh escaped my lips.  
  
Out of the darkness, the owner of the voice appeared. She had her dark clothes on and seemed pale yet full of life because of her radiating hair. I had always admired her hair. Sunblind gold with dark, bright red natural highlights. It seemed to brighten up anything and everything. Her eyes were like the deadly blue seen at the bottom of a fire; the only part of a fire that could burn you on impact. So blue, so dangerous. They shone with wisdom, sadness, and death. This caused my brain to mentally cringe; the girl in front of me was supposed to have a smile on her lip and joyful eyes. Not theses eyes- my type eyes - on her.  
  
"How could you have let her die?" The girl questioned me. Any normal person would have stumbled on those words because of the anger they felt. Any normal person would have shouted those words, out of hatred. She, no she, was trained by me and, and... her. She spoke in a calm, collective manner that seemed to show no feelings. The only obvious clue that she hated me was that her voice was extremely low and sounded murderous; so unlike her normal, happy, loving one.  
  
I stared at her. I had no answer to her question. What could I say? It was not my fault? No, that would be weak. It was my fault. I should have been there. I should have known. It was my entire fault.  
  
She pointed the black gun, in her small hands at me and the pistol started to shake. I remained still, never once showing reaction to her movements or trying to flee. This was the normal way I acted when faced with death, though none of my friends would have believed me. They, they would have believed I would have done what my false, actress me always did around them. The false me that did what the image of her said to do. The image that had been created out of my insecurities and wanting love.  
  
I saw the hatred flash through her eyes. The anger. The pain. I knew I had let down the youngest sailor senshi, Sailor Sun, by letting her older sister die. How could I have mess up on that mission and let the one that I considered my best friend, no my sister, die. How could I have murdered Sailor Earth? A quick memory flashed through my eyes of a woman with black hair cut much like Mamoru's and her smiling sky blue eyes with a greenish tint to them. Next my memories flashed forward to the sounds of a gun shot and the painfilled, unrecognizable scream of that tall, black haired girl.  
  
I smirked when the girl in front of me pulled the trigger of her gun back. The bullet seemed to move in slow motion as it pushed away from the gun, held by a now crying girl, and land in my chest. We had taught her well.  
  
I knew I was going to die. I fall backwards, hitting my head against the pavement. The blonde hair girl disappeared back in the shadows and escaped in to the night. Her quiet sobs grew softer as she walked way from me; leaving me there to die.  
  
Time moved slowly. Minutes passed painstakingly long before anyone saw my bleeding body. I heard a gasp when someone saw me and then I saw the source of the sound and another run towards me. Three others with them calmly walk towards my fallen body. The one who gasped was a boy with light blonde hair, he immediately checked my neck for a pulse, and then put his ears against my chest to hear my silent heartbeat. He quickly backed away from me and stood up. "She is dead." His words were mumbled and sad.  
  
The brown braided hair boy next to him had eyes that seemed ready to cry. A trembling frown appeared on his lips and he finally whispered words so quietly that I could barely hear them. "I knew her, from somewhere, someplace long ago."  
  
"What was her name?" Another boy asked this question with no emotions. His bangs covered one of his eyes. A emotion, no a slight sign of recognizing, appeared in the other, uncovered eye before it went back to its emotionless state as it regarded the dead girl beside him.  
  
"They called her bunny..." The braided haired boy continued to talk about who the dead girl was and how he knew me. I tried to pay attention to his words about the dead girl, about the dead me, but his words sparked memories. Soon I was pulled way from them and drifting through my past days. I knew I was dead, the blond had said so, but I did not feel like I was. I only felt like I was simply lost in thought, letting my mind drift through my past. Wondering how it led me to this, my ultimate death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well I should be working on my other story but this one just came to me and I had to write it down. Truthfully I have no idea what the plot of this story. Though, it does take place in AC 196 and a type of SM universe in Tokyo. The Gundam pilots will probably not play a big part (well maybe they will or at least 2 or 3 of them will), and neither will the sailor scouts (they will be in the story from the time when Bunny becomes a senshi to her death). I am guessing it is mostly going to be about Bunny, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth (two characters I have always wanted to put in a story).  
  
Well, do you think I should continue this story or just leave it in the gutter?  
  
12-18/2003  
  
I changed some of the beginning because I finally have an idea about where this story is going. I did add alittle twist to it though. Something, I promise that you won't expect (well I may add little hints) till I flat out say it. I also know that this story will not have a happy ending but an extremely sad one. Though, I already have a sequel for this story in mind, (but even that won't change the sad ending), which is kinda sad because I have gotten nowhere in this story. Well, tomorrow I plan on having the second chapter for this story out since it is almost half-way done. Later. 


	2. Dreams of Deserted Roads and Braided Boy...

Bunny in the Shadows,  
  
By Naiad the Nymph  
  
Chapter One: Dreams of Deserted Roads and Braided Boys  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
As I drifted away from the talking brown haired braided boy and his friends, I closed my eyes. Suddenly, as if against my will, my eyes shot upon. I was sitting on a dusty ground, staring out at the open road. In my lap was a laptop and my ear had a speaker in it, that connected to a plastic piece that went around the side of my face and placed a microphone in front of my face. I heard whispered voices in it, talking to each other and not involving me so I remained silent and only half-listened. To the left of me was a large, industrialized city that towered in to the sky and caused a dark shadow to embrace the ground surrounding it. Luckily, were I sat in the dusty desert was quite far from the city and so no dark shadow fell upon my figure; only the blazing hot shadow of the bright, unforgiving sun could be. .  
  
It took me a few seconds to recognize where I was and finally a memory of a mission a year ago entered my brain. This was the last time I had seen the brown-haired braided boy before my after-death. Unexpectedly I heard a whispered, monotone question directed towards me. Without thinking, my body started typing in the laptop and different screens popped up, showing different information. Against my will, my body, my voice, answered the question in a monotone voice. I sighed, knowing that I had no control over what I was doing, only the chance to relive a memory.  
  
The world was silent for a few minutes, except for the barely heard loud noises of the city, before I heard the loud sound of a roaring engine heading towards me. I remained still as the vehicle came closer to me. Soon it vipped passed me, speeding at an amazing rate. My quick eyes caught the sight of a black motorcycle containing a sole driver - teenager boy without a helmet, my mind added in. I sighed, guessing that like all speedy riders without helmets, he would probably die young. Before I had even finished sighing, the engine sounded died down and then starting roaring again. I noticed that the motorcycle was coming towards me, again. My body stood up, not out of fear but out of worry that the boy coming back may be a suspicious enemy. The black motorcycle stopped right in front of me and the teenager boy jumped off it. His brown hair was in an extremely long braid and his purple eyes shinned with joy.  
  
"My I offer you, my beautiful lady, a ride," the boy asked me.  
  
"If I were you, Duo Maxwell, I would turn around," my body replied. I had recognized that boy automatically when he had stopped the bike. He was a boy I had meet awhile back on a different colony, under different circumstances.  
  
The boy looked surprised. "How do you know me?" He asked that question in a rarely seen serious voice that damned a reply.  
  
"Search your memory. I played an important part in the development of your name, in your life, don't you remember?" I stated in monotone, only breaking my voice into a question near the end of my statement. He stared at me and his eyes did not flicker anything that showed recognition me. "I will repeat again Duo, get out of here now." Before he could respond, a voice in my speaker started to talk.  
  
"Bombs placed, set for five minutes"  
  
"Five minutes?" I spoke directly in to my microphone. "Is that enough time to get me," my voice was a showing that I was a little nervous. I didn't want to be caught in the explosion.  
  
"Don't worry, I will get there in time," the voice responded.  
  
I was still unsure if the person could, they could be anywhere, so I questioned the voice again. "Promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise, Bunny," the voice whispered in agitation. I smiled and looked back at the boy. His eyes seemed to smile at me, which made my heart skip a beat; he recognized and remembered me.  
  
"It has been a long time since I have seen you Bunny. Good Luck and I will take your warning. Goodbye." With that the carefree boy hopped back on his motorcycle and drove away, in the opposite direction that he originally was going. I sighed with relief; I did not want him to die.  
  
"Four more minutes..." A different voice spoke these words in the microphone. The voice was softer and filled with happiness yet solemnity at the same time. "Three more...." "Two more..." "Final minute" I remained standing as I waited for my ride. "Ze.."  
  
A loud explosion blocked out the rest of the voices countdown. My body's automatic response would have been to place my hands over my ears, had I not had training. The earth started to shake due to the explosion which was soon followed by another and another and another, so many that I almost lost my balance, had I not been able to move my feet quick enough to keep steady. The huge city near me went up in to flames and the sound of screaming and angst could just be heard in my ears. The sky above me turned dark with smoke and soon giant fireballs of parts of the city started falling down around me. More explosions were heard, some farther then the first and many, extremely many heading towards me. I was starting to get worried when I could no longer see the city, only smoke and more blasts. My ears screamed with what the sound was doing to my eardrums, but luckily the screams had finally stopped. My brain registered that in the next few seconds, a bomb would go off right where I stood and my body prepared to die.  
  
Then, like an angel, a racing motorcycle appeared out of the smoke and headed straight for me. It slowed a few seconds when it was mere feet from me, my hand grabbing on to the out stretched arm of the occupant on the cycle and flipping my body on to the back of the motorcycle, as it was starting to build up speed again. I took a quick glance behind me, seeing another explosion right where I had been a second ago and sending my abandoned laptop in to the sky as burning flames. Facing forward, I grabbed the waist of the person who had rescued me. "Your late Andréa" The black, short-cuted hair girl smirked at me. I closed my eyes, letting the speed take over my thoughts, my life. I could feel the wind pull back my hair, sending it everywhere. I loved this feeling; I felt so free. I loved this feeling just as much as I loved the violet eyed boy I had just saw. Oh, how my body, my past self hoped he was okay; while I knew quite well that he was fine enough to see my deserving death.  
  
As if by magic, the feeling of wind rushing by me stopped and the roar of the motorcycle stopped. I could no longer hear anything; except for this barely audibly snore. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by a fabric that I knew so well and was so familiar with, except I had no clue where I had seen before. I pulled it back to see I sight that I could not recall ever witnessing before, but my inner self told me that this, this was once my home.  
  
A/N: In case this part didn't make much sense to you, Bunny has no control over her movements but is only reliving a memory with her past self actually living the memory out and filling her head with many (but not all) of her thoughts and feelings. Hope that short explanation helps you understand what is happening, if you don't already, and if you still don't understand please just tell me so in your comments and I will try to improve the explanation and story so it makes sense. 


End file.
